


Tub of Fun

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vole and Douglas have some fun in the laundry room.<br/>*All Characters are the property of the creators of Girl Genius*<br/>Based on the drawing by Damaiuo. www.y-gallery.net/view/1010555/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tub of Fun

“Vhat do hyu hafe een mind?”  
Vole looked down at the water, tendrils of steam swirling off the surface and, coupled with his state of undress, Douglas quickly got the hint.

While Vole sat on the edge of the tube, Douglas began to pull his new friend's boots off, rubbing Vole’s sore feet and calves. He then grabbed the monsters trousers and pulled them off, exposing his underwear covered groin. He then leaned down and gently licked the bulge, Vole sucking air in through his teeth at the sensation. Douglas stopped licking and pulled the underwear all the way off.  
“Ve are de zame zize,” Douglas exclaimed as he stared hungrily at the cock in its little nest of pubic hair.  
Vole smiled broadly at the praise, nobody had ever even noticed his cock before.

“Now, let me helf hyu.’

Switching places, the naked Jaeger copied what had been done to him. Once Douglas was naked, he helped Vole into the tub, the taller Jaeger sitting down with his legs spread wide. Douglas sat between them, grinning as he felt Vole position his now hard cock between his ass cheeks. When they had gotten comfortable, Vole reached around Douglas’s middle and wrapped both hands around the yellow Jaeger’s straining erection. Vole began to move both hands up and down in unison, Douglas sighing in pleasure and spreading his legs as far apart as they would go.  
“Ohh, pleaze vuck me, hy can’t cum vith juzt diz,” the yellow monster pleaded with Vole.  
Douglas squezzed his eyes shut as he felt the big cock being slowly inserted into his small, tight hole; Vole’s hands still stroking him. Vole slowly moved one hand down, stopping to squeeze his balls before he got to the monster’s filled hole, using his fingers to rub where their bodies joined. Soon Vole began to purr at the double stimulation his cock was receiving.  
Douglas spread his legs till his feet hung out of the tub and curled his toes while he cried out and moaned at the attention his body was getting.

“RRRRR, DEP…DEP….DEEPER!” He howled, Vole nodding and pushing in to the hilt.

Douglas kicked his feet and mewled, he’d never had a cock this big in him and his poor hole was stretched to the limit. Vole had stopped stroking him and instead was rubbing his thumb against the sensitive tip, that, plus the hand rubbing at his filled hole, sent him over the edge.  
Screeching as his cock twitched and cum leaked down over the Vole’s massive hand, he was soon reduced to a whimpering mess as Vole continued to fuck him. After he finished Vole scooped up his exhausted friend and carried him out of the room, Vole wearing a towel around his waist and Douglas bundled up to look like clean laundry, his clothes neatly folded on his stomach.  
Vole deposited his burden on the bed and unwrapped him, smiling as Douglas looked up at him and purred loudly.  
“Zleep?”  
Douglas nodded and Vole took off his towel and climbed in next to him, both males nuzzling and cuddling till they fell asleep.


End file.
